Gooliope Jellington
Gooliope Jellington – uczennica Monster High. Ma 16 lat. Dziewczyna niewiele wie o swojej przeszłości, dlatego nie zdaje sobie sprawy jaki gatunek potwora dokładnie reprezentuje. Gooliope jest utalentowaną koszykarką. Jest także liderką trupy cyrkowej, Cyrku de Szyk. Dziewczyna opowiada się za tolerancją i nie znosi, kiedy inni są dyskryminowani jedynie ze względu na ich wygląd, jako że sama była ofiarą szyderstw innych potworów. Jako dziecko, Gooliope została znaleziona jako podrzutek u cyrkowych drzwi. Zaczęła ona rosnąć, a kiedy stałą się większa od własnej kołyski, umieszczono ją w namiocie cyrkowym. Nigdy nie przestając, dziewczyna przerosła także i namiot. W związku ze swoją przeszłością, wyznaczyła ona sobie misję, by poznać swoją historię. Osobowość Gooliope jest nieśmiałą dziewczyną, która łatwo staje się nerwowa, zwłaszcza poza jej występami cyrkowymi. To właśnie na nich czuje się ona najpewniej. Wygląd Gooliope jest dziewczyną o ponadprzeciętnym wzroście. Jej skóra ma jasnoróżowy odcień, a w całości pokryta jest cieknącą substancją. Pofalowane włosy dziewczyny są koloru blond i są one ozdobione różowymi pasemkami. Jej brwi z kolei są ciemnoróżowe, natomiast oczy - błękitne. Klasyczny potwór Blob - potwór, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie z 1958 roku "The Blob - zabójca z kosmosu". Według oryginalnego filmu na Ziemi pojawił się wraz z meteorytem, wewnątrz którego przebywał. Meteoryt został znaleziony przez starszego człowieka, który zaczął dźgać go kijem. Wtedy Blob wyszedł, wpełzł na niego i zaczął go zjadać, a później zaczął atakować innych ludzi. Natomiast remake z 1988 roku ukazuje go jako tajny eksperyment wojskowy - broń biologiczną, która wydostała się na wolność. Stworzenie to wygląda jak czerwona galareta. Nie posiada narządów, ale jest w stanie rozpuścić każdą formę materii organicznej. Ponadto jest niezwykle elastyczny. Te wszystkie cechy sprawiają, że jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. Jedyną jego słabością jest niska temperatura. Choć można go zamrozić nie powstrzyma go to na stałe - jeśli z jakiś przyczyn temperatura się podniesie obudzi się i będzie dalej atakował. Zdolności *'Gigantyzm' - Gooliope rośnie niezwykle szybko przez co jest około 2 razy wyższa niż przeciętny uczeń Monster High. Możliwe jest, że po czasie będzie jeszcze wyższa niż teraz. *'Elastyczność' - Gooliope jest zrobiona z galarety przez co może wykonywać skomplikowane figury bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. *'Drżenie' - Kiedy Gooliope się zdenerwuje zaczyna się trząść. Powoduje to miejscowe, silne drgania ziemi, które są w stanie kogoś powalić. Umiejętności *'Projektowanie' - Gooliope uwielbia przygotowywać dekoracje, scenerie i stroje na występy swojego cyrku. *'Sztuczki cyrkowe' - Gooliope całe życie przebywała w Cyrku de Szyk dzięki czemu wie jak przygotować przedstawienie zapierające dech w piersiach. Sama specjalizuje się w akrobacji, ale jest uzdolniona również w wielu innych dziedzinach cyrkowych. Relacje Rodzina Nie wiadomo, czyją córką jest Gooliope. Wynika to z faktu, że dziewczyna, będąc niemowlęciem, została znaleziona jako podrzutek u cyrkowych drzwi. Po przygarnięciu przez tamtejszą trupę, zamieszkała ona na stałe z pozostałymi cyrkowcami. Przez to, Gooliope wyznaczyła sobie jako cel poznanie własnej przeszłości. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Frankie Stein, Jinafire Long, Toralei Stripe oraz Honey Swamp. Miłość Relacje miłosne Gooliope nie są jak na razie znane. Zwierzak Gooliope opiekuje się gromadą zwierząt cyrkowych. Mimo to, o żadnym z nich nie wypowiada się jak o "swoim" zwierzaku, ponieważ nie chce, by żaden z nich czuł się pominięty. Meta timeline * 19 maja 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Gooliope Jellington. * 1 stycznia 2015: Zdjęcie pierwszej lalki Gooliope została pokazana w internecie. * 14 lutego 2015: Lalka Gooliope zostaje oficjalnie pokazana na New York Toy Fair. * 21 maja 2015: Oficjalny art Gooliope zostaje ujawniony. * 21 maja 2015: Profil Gooliope zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * maj 2015: Pierwsza lalka Gooliope zostaje wydana w ramach serii Freak du Chic. * maj 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Gooliope zostają ujawnione. * 19 czerwca 2015: Gooliope debiutuje w odcinku Cyrk de Szyk: Akt 1 Ciekawostki * Imię dziewczyny jest odniesieniem do greckiej muzy poezji epicznej Kalliope (ang. Calliope). Nazwa ta odnosi się także do instrumentu muzycznego, bazującym na skompresowanym powietrzu. Co ciekawe, znajduje się on we włosach Gooliope, jako ozdoba. * Choć rodzic dziewczyny nie jest znany prawie na pewno Gooliope jest Blobem. Wskazuje na to jej imię ("goo" to po angielsku maź), częste odnoszenie się do słowa "goo" i "jelly" (ang. galareta) w jej bio na angielskiej stronie Monster High oraz numer jej eksperymentu (816 8708 jest cyfrowym zapisem słowa "Big Blob"). * Podczas New York Toy Fair 2015 dziewczyna została opisana jako córka Bloba, co może być odpowiedzią na tajemnicze pochodzenie postaci. * Symbol promieniowania, umieszczony w oku Gooliope, może wskazywać na to, że wzrost dziewczyny jest wynikiem użycia pewnego rodzaju promieniowania w jej przeszłości. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 18 kwietnia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Gooliope Jellington Kategoria:Blob